Z piekła do koszmaru
by One-Step-From-Hell
Summary: ZAWIESZONE Chris Halliwell przenosi się do Forks. Co dalej? Crossover Twilight & Charmed. Slash.
1. jeden

Chris Halliwell przenosi się do Forks. Co dalej? Crossover Twilight & Charmed. Slash.

* * *

Chris Halliwell stał przed sekretariatem liceum w Forks. Przeniósł się z słonecznego i pełnego radości San Francisco do najbardziej deszczowego stanu USA - Waszyngton. Chciał prowadzić normalne, spokojne życie. Miał dość walk z demonami i narażania się na niebezpieczeństwo. Już wcześniej myślał o porzuceniu takiego stylu życia. Ostatnie wydarzenia tylko to zapieczętowały.

Chłopak otworzył drzwi do gabinetu i wszedł do środka.

- Dzień dobry – powiedział do kobiety siedzącej za biurkiem. Była tutaj sama. Oprócz stolika, który znajdował się pod oknem, w pomieszczeniu był mahoniowy regał, po brzegi wypełniony segregatorami i aktami, który zajmował całą boczną ścianę. – Nazywam się Chris Halliwell i jestem nowym uczniem.

- Witaj – przywitała się kobieta. Była w średnim wieku, za pewnie koło pięćdziesiątki. Ubrana w szarą garsonkę, która dodatkowo ją postarzała. Krótkie, postrzępione włosy, niegdyś w odcieniu brązu, teraz już z dużą przewagą siwych, okalały jej okrągłą twarz. – Tutaj masz plan zajęć i kartkę do podpisów. Pod koniec dnia przynieś ją uzupełnioną przez nauczycieli – poinformowała go sekretarka i podała mu plik papierów.

Chris podziękował i udał się na pierwszą lekcję. Szkoła nie była duża. Z łatwością znalazł właściwą salę.

Podał nauczycielowi kartkę do podpisu i usiadł z tyłu klasy. Chciał być jak najdalej od reszty. Na szczęście wykładowca nie kazał mu opowiedzieć coś o sobie, na drugiej lekcji podobnie.

Innym przypadkiem był Pan Berty – nauczyciel angielskiego z którym miał trzecią lekcję. Chris wymamrotał kilka słów, które nic o nim nie mówiły. Nie mógł podzielić się informacjami, że zajmował się walką z demonami i uprawianiem magii, więc powiedział tylko tyle, że interesuje go literatura fantasy. Poniekąd było to prawdą. To co dla niego było czymś codziennym, dla normalnych śmiertelników było czymś wyimaginowanym.

Dalsza część zajęć minęła spokojnie. Nauczyciel omawiał temat, a Chris starał się skupić i wyłapać najważniejsze informacje. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek brązowowłosa dziewczyna, która siedziała ławkę przed nim na lekcji, podeszła do niego.

- Cześć – przywitała się. Dziewczyna była ubrana w bluzkę z długim rękawem w kolorze amarantowym i granatowe, proste jeansy. Emanowała od niej pewność siebie. – Jesteś Chris Halliwell, mam rację?

Nowy uczeń w szkole, gdzie nic się nie dzieje. Sensacja na najbliższe dni. Oczywistością było, że prędzej, bądź później ktoś go zaczepi, nawet gdy będzie starał się trzymać na uboczu.

- Tak, a ty? – zapytał, choć szczerze go to nie interesowało. Odniósł jednak wrażenie, że dziewczyna nie może się doczekać, by się przedstawić.

- Jessica Stanley – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. – Chcesz siedzieć ze mną i moimi znajomymi na stołówce?

- Emm… tak – odpowiedział. Nie chciał być niemiły, więc zgodził się.

- Świetnie. To do zobaczenia.

Chris stał chwilę w tym samym miejscu, rozmyślając dlaczego się zgodził. Nie planował nowych znajomości, chciał pozostać odosobniony. Jednak z drugiej strony, nie chciał uchodzić za niemiłego, więc się zgodził. W sumie, gdyby odmówił propozycji, dziewczyna na pewno nie zostawiłaby go w spokoju, dopóki by się nie wyraził zgody. Zresztą może pozna kogoś ciekawego i zazna nowych znajomości.

- Dlaczego zgodziłeś się siedzieć z nią? – usłyszał głos z tyłu i na dźwięk, którego Chris odwrócił się z ręką na sercu.

- Nie rób tego – odpowiedział przestraszony.

- Przepraszam. Jestem Jasper Hale – przedstawił się i uśmiechnął się lekko ukazując śnieżnobiałe zęby.

Chłopak miał krótkie, kręcone włosy w kolorze miodowo-blond. Jego oczy były w niespotykanym złotym odcieniu. Był wysoki, o pół głowy wyższy od Chrisa. Mimo, że szczupły, to jednak dobrze zbudowany.

- Chris Halliwell.

- Miło cię poznać. Powiesz mi dlaczego zgodziłeś się siedzieć ze Stanley? Ona jest największą plotkarą!

- Ech, sam nie wiem – jęknął. – Sądziłem, że jeśli się zgodzę to zostawi mnie w spokoju.

- Bynajmniej. Skoro się zgodziłeś, teraz na pewno się nie odczepi. – _Dlaczego z nim w ogóle rozmawiam? I czemu nie pachnie jak coś do jedzenia? _– pomyślał.

Chłopak skrzywił się.

- Cholera –zaklął Chris, gdy usłyszał dzwonek. – Mam trygonometrię. Wiesz, gdzie to jest? – zapytał.

- Choć ze mną, mam tuż obok – powiedział i oboje poszli wzdłuż korytarza.

Perry zauważył, że inni uczniowie dziwnie się na niego patrzą. Jest nowym uczniem, ale przecież przez poprzednie lekcje, większość ignorowała jego obecność.

- Dlaczego wszyscy się tak dziwnie na nas patrzą? – zapytał Jaspera.

- To moja wina – przyznał się. - Zwykle nie rozmawiam z innymi ludźmi, poza moim rodzeństwem – odpowiedział. Rzadko kiedy rozmawiał z kimkolwiek ludzkim. Z całej rodziny, to on najkrócej jest na specjalnej zwierzęcej diecie. Nie chce ryzykować utraty kontroli, zwłaszcza, że wciąż trudno mu ignorować zapach krwi. Ale Chris, on nie pachnie jak przekąska. Jego zapach jest całkowicie mu obojętny. To miło rozmawiać z kimś spoza rodziny. – Jesteśmy na miejscu. Do zobaczenia później – poinformował i odwrócił się idąc do swojej klasy.

Lekcja Chrisa ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie. Nie sądził, że matematyka może być aż tak nudna. Gdyby jeszcze tego było mało, przerabiali dział o którym całkowicie nie miał pojęcia. Przez całą lekcję starał się ukryć znudzenie i udawał zainteresowanego tematem. Im bardziej starał się nie myśleć o wcześniej spotkanym chłopaku, tym więcej myśli zaplątało mu głowę.

Musiał przyznać, że Jasper był naprawdę niezły. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma sensu rozmyślać o nim więcej. Przecież nie wiedział, czy Hale nawet lubi chłopców, a co dopiero czy byłby nim zainteresowany. Niemniej jednak zawsze mogą, być znajomymi. Wydawał się całkiem miły, w porównaniu z dziewczyną, która zaproponowała mu wspólny obiad.

Zajęcia dobiegły końca i Chris udał się na lunch. Już przy samym wejściu do stołówki został chwycony pod ramię przez Stanley i zaciągnięty do jej stołu.

- Harry, to jest Bella, Mike, Angela i Eric – przedstawiła kolejno osoby przy stole.

Isabella Swan, a raczej Bella – jak wolała być nazywana, była brązowowłosą dziewczyną o czekoladowych oczach. Jej twarz była w kształcie serca. Niska i szczupła. Mimo, że wszyscy tutaj byli bladzi, jej skóra wydawała się jakby była przeźroczysta. Jej wyraz twarzy mówił, jakby była wiecznie z czegoś niezadowolona. Usilnie chciała zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Mike Newton chłopak o jasnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Wysoki, z twarzą dziecka, ale na swój sposób przystojny. Sprawiał wrażenie obsesyjnego.

Eric Yorkie za pewnie pochodzenia azjatyckiego. Świadczą o tym jego orientalne rysy twarzy. Nosi krawat, nawet w powszedni dzień.

Angela Weber ciemna blondynka, nosi okulary. Jako jedyna przy stole nie starała się skupić swoją uwagę na Chrisie. Wolała skoncentrować się na książce, którą czytała ignorując całe zamieszanie związane z nowym uczniem.

- Cześć – powiedział pewnie Halliwell.

Usiadł pomiędzy Jessicą, a Bellą. Podniósł oczy znad stolika i zauważył miejsce gdzie siedział Jasper. Przy nim było również czworo niesamowicie pięknych osób. Tak do siebie podobni, ale tak różni. Wszyscy wyjątkowo bladzi, o idealnych posturach. Wyglądali lepiej niż niejedna gwiazdka po obróbce w programie graficznym.

- Kto siedzi obok Jaspera? – zapytał Chris.

- Widzę, że już go znasz. Wiesz – zaczęła Stanley – on rzadko kiedy rozmawia z kimś innym. Nie żeby mi zależało, czy coś – powiedziała, choć Perry odniósł wrażenie, że bardzo chciałaby siedzieć przy ich stole. - Blondynka to Rosalie. Ona jest z Emmettem, tym mięśniakiem. Obok nich siedzi czarnowłosa dziewczyna. To Alice, jest dziwna – powiedziała i zrobiła gardzącą minę. – Jest z Edwardem, chłopakiem obok niej. Są razem, jak pary. Tylko Jasper jest sam, widocznie żadna dziewczyna nie sprosta jego standardom.

- A skąd, wiesz – dopytywał Chris. – Może spotyka się z kimś spoza szkoły?

- Nie pomyślałam o tym – przyznała Jessica patrząc się w stronę Cullenów. – Tak, czy siak. Cullenowie i Hale'owie są rodzeństwem.

- Tak, ale są adoptowani – dopowiedziała Angela. – Państwo Cullen przyjęli ich wszystkich wiele lat temu. Carlisle ich ojciec jest lekarzem i pracuje w tutejszym szpitalu, a ich matka Esme projektuje domy. Nie sądzę, by mieli nawet trzydzieści lat.

- To miło z ich strony – powiedział szczerze Halliwell.

- Oni nie mogą mieć dzieci – poinformowała go Bella Swan i zrobiła minę oznaczającą pogardę.

- Nie powinno cię to interesować! – Był zdenerwowany jej wypowiedzią. Nie lubi, gdy ktoś wtyka nos w nie swoje sprawy, lub po prostu rozsiewa plotki.

Bella tylko prychnęła pod nosem i przez resztę przerwy, siedziała cicho.

Chciał jak najszybciej uciec od tego feralnego towarzystwa, więc czym prędzej zjadł lunch wyszedł ze stołówki.

* * *

Oto i nowe opowiadanie. Pomysł gonił za mną od wielu miesięcy, jednak dopiero niedawno zdecydowałam się spisać swoje myśli. Mam nadzieję, że fanfick przypadnie wam do gustu. Pamiętajcie, że rosnąca liczba śledzących i recenzji wpływa pozytywnie na wenę :)


	2. dwa

POV Cullen, dodatek do poprzedniego rozdziału.

* * *

- Rozmawialiście już z nowym uczniem? – zapytał Jasper swoje rodzeństwo siedzące wokół niego podczas przerwy na lunch.

- Z człowiekiem? Oszalałeś?! – Ach, Rosalie. Wciąż nie traktuje dobrze ludzi. Po części spowodowane to jest przez jej zazdrość. Tak bardzo pragnie być znów człowiekiem. Mieć dzieci, patrzeć jak dorastają. Aż w końcu, w odpowiednim czasie, umrzeć z godnością, śmiercią naturalną.

Jej nie był pisany taki los. Wydawałoby się, że miała idealne życie. Szczęśliwa rodzina, przyjaciele. Uważana za najpiękniejszą kobietę w okolicy. Była narzeczoną Royce'a, który był uważany za najlepszego partnera. Bogaty, mądry, przystojny. Wydawać by się mogło, że ideał. Bynajmniej.

Tydzień przed ślubem, gdy Rose późno wracała od przyjaciółki Very, została zatrzymana przez narzeczonego, wraz z grupą jego przyjaciół. Wszyscy byli pod wpływem alkoholu. Royce chwalił się nią przed znajomymi. Skutkiem tego zdarzenia był grupowy gwałt na Rosalie z mocnym pobiciem. Zostawili ją na ulicy myśląc, że nie żyje. Mylili się.

Rose została znaleziona przez Carlisle'a, gdy poczuł zapach jej krwi. Przemienił ją i uczynił swoją adoptowaną córką. Mimo, że jest wdzięczna za to, to jednak jak sama twierdzi nie wybrałaby sobie takiego życia. Wiecznie tkwiąca w jednym, martwym punkcie.

- Rose – zaczął Edward – nie myśl o tym.

- Wybacz – przeprosiła blondynka. Te wspomnienia nie tylko były w jej głowie, ona skazywała Edwarda na to, by je zobaczył. – A ty, Jasper. Czyś ty oszalał? Chcesz, by znów powtórzyła się sytuacja z Bellą?

Ciągle muszą być ostrożni po tym jak Jasper niegdyś spotykał się ze córką szeryfa Swan. On myślał, że jest jego towarzyszką życia. Nie była. Jej krew śpiewała do niego, ale ten chwilowy związek to było jedynie pragnienie krwi – nie samej Belli.

- On nie pachnie jak normalny człowiek – oznajmił Jasper.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że nie pachnie jak normalny człowiek? – dopytywał Emmett.

- To nie jest jak z Bellą. – Skrzywił się na to myśl o niej. – Nie czułem żądzy krwi rozmawiając z Chrisem. Jego krew jest dla mnie całkowicie obojętna, mogę z nim rozmawiać nie bojąc się o to, że stracę kontrolę.

Edward mógł usłyszeć w jego myślach, że choć lubi towarzystwo rodziny, to jednak miłą odmianą było porozmawiać z kimś spoza. Zwłaszcza, że wszyscy inni byli połączeni w pary; Carlisle i Esme, Edward i Alice oraz Emmett i Rose. Podczas, gdy on był sam i potrafił wyczuć ich emocje. Wszystkie pary łączyła szczera i prawdziwa miłość. Choć nie chciał tego głośno przyznać, to żałuje, że nie ma nikogo, z kim mógłby dzielić życie.

- To dziwne – przyznała Rosalie. – Ciekawe dlaczego.

- Hej, mówią o nas – poinformowała Alice resztę rodziny kiwając głową w stronę Halliwella.

_Ciekawe, co znowu wymyślą – _pomyślała Rosalie._ – Już widzę, jak ten nowy uczeń nas oczernia. Nie byłby pierwszy. _

- Kto siedzi obok Jaspera? – usłyszeli pytanie Chrisa.

- Widzę, że już go znasz. Wiesz – zaczęła Stanley – on rzadko kiedy rozmawia z kimś innym. Nie żeby mi zależało, czy coś.

- Ta, nie zależy – przedrzeźniała ją Rosalie. – Ciekawe kto wręcz błagał o to, by mógł zająć miejsce razem z nami.

- Rose… – uciszył ją jej mąż.

- Blondynka to Rosalie. Ona jest z Emmettem, tym mięśniakiem. Obok nich siedzi czarnowłosa dziewczyna. To Alice, jest dziwna. – Słysząc te słowa, Edward warknął na nią, ale ona nie była w stanie usłyszeć jego reakcji. W końcu nie każdy ma super słuch, jak wampiry. - Jest z Edwardem, chłopakiem obok niej. Są razem, jak pary. Tylko Jasper jest sam, widocznie żadna dziewczyna nie sprosta jego standardom.

- A skąd, wiesz? Może spotyka się z kimś spoza szkoły? – spytał chłodno Chris.

- Nie pomyślałam o tym – przyznała Jessica. _Ale się czepia_ – pomyślała. – _Nie dość, że mu mówię jak jest, to on jeszcze narzeka. Myślałam, że będzie inny. Ale jak widać, __taki__ typ ludzi, już tak ma. _Edward skrzywił się słysząc o czym myśli. Czasem, aż nienawidził mieć tego daru. Wolałby nie wiedzieć co ludzie myślą, choć czasem to jest przydatne, by ocenić szczerość ich intencji. Niestety, gdyby dar Edwarda działałby na Bellę, zapewnie oszczędziłoby to kłopotów.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział szyderczo.

_Jest niesamowity_ – pomyślał Jasper, by za chwilę pacnąć się ręką w głowę, gdy przypomniał sobie, że jego brat wszystko słyszy. – _Nic nie mów_ – rozkazał mu w myślach. On tylko zmrużył oczy i przytaknął głową.

– Tak, czy siak. Cullenowie i Hale'owie są rodzeństwem.

- Tak, ale są adoptowani. Państwo Cullen przyjęli ich wszystkich wiele lat temu. Carlisle ich ojciec jest lekarzem i pracuje w tutejszym szpitalu, a ich matka Esme projektuje domy. Nie sądzę, by mieli nawet trzydzieści lat – dopowiedziała Angela, która przez większość czasu była zajęta czytaniem książki, niż rozmawianiem na temat Cullenów.

- To miło z ich strony – powiedział Perry, a Jasper mógł wyczuć szczerość od niego.

- Oni nie mogą mieć dzieci – odezwała się Bella. Z jej twarzy można było wyczytać pogardę i nienawiść.

- Nie powinno cię to interesować! – usłyszeli głos Chrisa. Pierwszy raz słyszeli, jak ktoś broni ich rodzinę. I to zupełnie obca osoba. _Może jednak jest dla niego nadzieja_ – pomyślała Rose.

W tej samej chwili oczy Alice zaszkliły się. Wszyscy Cullenowie wiedzieli, co to oznacza. Wizja. Po kilkunastu sekundach jej oczy znów stały się obecne, a ona uśmiechnęła się. Gdy Edward widział w jej myślach to, co zobaczyła na jego ustach również pojawił się uśmiech. Jasper poczuł od nich radość i podekscytowanie pewną sprawą. Ale czym dokładnie?

_Tylko cicho_ – ostrzegła Alice swojego partnera w myślach.

- Co zobaczyłaś, Alice? – zapytał Jasper.

- Wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśni – oznajmiła, po czym wzięła tackę z nietkniętym jedzeniem i wraz z Edwardem odeszła od stołu pozostawiając resztę rodzeństwa w zdezorientowaniu. Jak oni nie lubili ich wspólnych tajemnic.

* * *

Dodanie do ulubionych i śledzących opowiadania, pozytywnie wpływa na wenę! Nie zapominać o tym, proszę. Może jakieś propozycje na dalsze rozdziały? Myślałam o mpreg, które swoją drogą uwielbiam czytać, ale wiem, że wielu osobom nie podoba się to. Co o tym sądzicie? Czy chcecie też wątek Czarodziejek, czy tylko samego Chrisa?


	3. trzy

- R - O - Z - D - Z - I - A - Ł - #3 -

* * *

Po przerwie na lunch Chris udał się na kolejną lekcję – biologię. Rozejrzał się po sali. Przy biurku siedział już nauczyciel, któremu podał kartkę do podpisu.

Mężczyzna był w średnim wieku. Krótko obstrzyżone włosy ciemnego koloru, jednak z szerokim zakolem dodatkowo uwydatniającym jego wysokie czoło. Miał okulary z drucianymi oprawkami, które zasłaniały przemęczone oczy.

Zgodnie z poleceniem nauczyciela udał się na wyznaczone miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie tuż obok Jaspera. Chłopak na jego widok uśmiechnął się.

- Hej - przywitał się z uśmiechem na ustach blondyn.

- Cześć – odpowiedział ze spokojem w głosie Halliwell.

Pan Banner zaczął wykład o przebiegu mitozy. Profaza. Metafaza. Anafaza. Telofaza. Chris starał się słuchać tego, co nauczyciel ma do powiedzenia na ten temat, ale kątem oka wciąż skrycie śledził to, co robi kolega z ławki.

- Jak ci się podoba w Forks? – zapytał uprzejmie Hale.

- Myślę, że jest tutaj całkiem fajnie – powiedział szczerze Chris. Nie miał żadnych zarzutów co do miasta.

Będąc tu kilka dni zdążył, przynajmniej powierzchownie, zapoznać się z okolicą. Naprawdę podobały mu się tutejsze krajobrazy. Bogata fauna i flora pozytywnie wpływała na odbiór. Tak różna od tego, do czego zdążył przywyknąć mieszkając przez wiele lat w gorącym i pełnym słońca, malowniczym San Francisco.

– Nawet deszczowa pogoda mi nie przeszkadza. Coś odmiennego od tego, co było w Kalifornii – podsumował Halliwell. Wreszcie mógł odpocząć od ciągłego zaduchu i wysokich temperatur.

W Waszyngtonie przez niemal cały rok są opady deszczu, a w porach zimowych nawet śniegu. Podczas gdy w samym centrum Kalifornii takie zjawiska to rzadkość.

- Dlaczego przeprowadziłeś się tutaj – zadał pytanie Jasper. Chciał dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej. Jego głos, oczy, zapach – wszystko przyciągało go do niego. A przy tym czuł się tak komfortowo.

- Chciałem zacząć nowe życie. Było kilka sytuacji, o których wolę zapomnieć. – Nie chciał być nieuprzejmy, by nie zrazić towarzysza, ale też nie sądził, by był gotowy powiedzieć mu prawdę. Samemu mu wciąż trudno było pogodzić się z przeszłością.

Jasper Hale nie chciał drążyć dalej tematu czując emocje Chrisa. Ból i strata przypominająca mu o czymś co minęło. Tylko co mogło spowodować tak silne uczucia. Nie chciał wymuszać odpowiedzi, wolał poczekać aż Halliwell będzie gotowy, by o tym samemu opowiedzieć.

Lekcja dobiegła końca i wszyscy uczniowie – łącznie z Chrisem i Jasperem – udali się na kolejne, już ostatnie zajęcia. Halliwell wyciągnął z kieszeni plan zajęć i sprawdził jaka jest jego kolejna klasa. Okazało się, że siłownia z panem Clapem w budynku 3.

Wolnym krokiem zmierzał wąskim korytarzem w kierunku sali gimnastycznej. Nie miał jeszcze okazji być w tej części budynku. Ściany – podobnie jak zresztą w całej szkole – były poszarzałe. Od razu można dojść do wniosku, że nie były odświeżane od lat. Mimo to, budynek nie sprawiał wrażenia zaniedbanego. Nie było aktów wandalizmu i napisów na ścianach.

Po drodze ktoś go zaczepił od tyłu. Odwrócił się powoli i zauważył dwoje adoptowanych dzieci państwa Cullenów.

- Cześć – przywitała się dziewczyna. Emanowała z niej pozytywna energia. – Ja jestem Alice, a to Edward – przedstawiła siebie, oraz swojego towarzysza.

- Chris Halliwell – odpowiedział, choć był pewien, że oni to już wiedzą.

Dziewczyna była niziutka i szczupła. Jej hebanowe, krótko przycięte włosy sterczały w każdą możliwą stronę. Wyglądem przypominała chochlika. Choć nie była rzeczywiście, aż tak mała jak te kreatury. Halliwell miał tylko nadzieję, że nie jest tak skłonna do żartów. Nie raz w przeszłości miał przez nie nieprzyjemne sytuacje.

Co tam chochliki. Na nie przynajmniej działa magia i zaklęcia. Z łatwością można się ich pozbyć. Dużo więcej szkód i zniszczeń wyrządziły mu gremliny. Te miniaturowe, niebieskie istoty to istne diabełki, które nie sposób złapać i zapędzić tam, gdzie ich miejsce.

Jeśli Alice można by porównać do wróżki, to Edward był uosobieniem boga. Wysoki, szczupły, ale mimo to muskularny. Idealne rysy twarzy, prosty nos i pełne usta.

Łączyła ich jednak wspólna cecha nawet pomimo sińców pod oczami prezentowali się jak bóstwa. Ich oczy były w tym samym, pięknym złotym odcieniu. Jak Chris wcześniej zauważył, Jasper też miał taki sam kolor tęczówek. Może nosili identyczne soczewki?

- Dziękujemy ci za to, że stanąłeś w naszej obronie na stołówce – powiedział Cullen z wdzięcznością.

- Nie ma sprawy. Nie lubię słuchać plotkarzy. Poza tym – zaczął Halliwell - myślę, że każdy by tak postąpił na moim miejscu.

- Nikt wcześniej tak się nie zachował – poinformowała Alice.

Chris zdziwił się tą wypowiedzią. Przecież Cullenowie sprawiali wrażenie miłych ludzi, skąd więc w ludziach tyle niechęci. Czy w tym mieście nie mają nic innego do roboty, tylko ciągle zajmują się oczernianiem kogoś?

- Masz teraz ćwiczenia na sali gimnastycznej, czyż nie? – zapytała kruczoczarna dziewczyna, choć nie oczekiwała negatywnej odpowiedzi. Halliwell przytaknął. – Ja też mam. Możemy iść tam razem – zasugerowała. Chris przystanął na propozycję i razem z Alice udali się w stronę szatni. Jak się okazało Edward nie miał tej samej lekcji i on oddzielił się od nich żegnając się z nimi.

Chód dziewczyny przypominał taniec. Każdy mógłby jej zazdrościć poruszania się z taką gracją. Delikatnie stąpała noga za nogą, jednak było w niej coś magicznego. Jak baletnica, która delikatnie odbija się od ziemi, by unieść się w subtelnym tańcu przy akompaniamencie. Może jednak ma coś w sobie z wróżki, lub nimfy.

To mistyczne stworzenia są rzadko spotykane przez śmiertelników, gdyż ukrywają się w innych światach. Chris, jako następca czarodziejek, nie raz miał okazje je poznać. Są to najbardziej optymistyczne istoty, jakie tylko mogły istnieć. Sama ich obecność wokół pozytywnie wpływa na samopoczucie. Zawsze radosne, uśmiechnięte i pełne życia. W każdej, nawet najgorszej sytuacji potrafiły dostrzec pozytywny aspekt. Chłopak zazdrościł im tego, że nie zamartwiają się, tylko żyją pełnią życia.

Rozdzielili się tuż przy szatniach. Halliwell przebrał się w strój sportowy i wszedł na salę gimnastyczną.

Hala nie była duża jednak w porównaniu z resztą szkoły sprawiała wrażenie przestronnej. Ściany były pomalowane na pomarańczowo, ale dawno wyblakły kolor przypominał już jedynie brudną powłokę. Słabej jakości parkiet od lat nie lśnił. Po bocznych ścianach były przymocowane drewniane barierki.

Wkrótce dotarła reszta uczniów. Chris zauważył Alice wraz z Rosalie i Emmettem. Gdy dziewczyna go dostrzegła podbiegła do niego i przedstawiła mu jego rodzeństwo.

- To jest moje rodzeństwo – powiedziała radośnie Alice. – Rose i Emmett.

- Cześć – przywitał się z nimi Chris.

Emmett był przeciwieństwem reszty Cullenów. Wysoki i tęgi. Sprawiał wrażenie siłacza. Mimo to, podobnie jak reszta rodziny, był przystojny. Lekko kręcone ciemnobrązowe włosy dodawały mu młodzieńczego uroku.

Rosalie była zdumiewająco piękną kobietą – nawet w porównaniu do reszty Cullenów. Chris odniósł wrażenie, że była to najpiękniejsza osoba jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Długie falujące blond do połowy pleców idealnie współgrały z jej złotymi oczami.

- Chris – usłyszał głos z tyłu.

Chłopak odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, kto go woła. Zaraz potem tego mocno pożałował.

- Boże, ratuj – wyszeptał do siebie pod nosem. Halliwell tego nie dostrzegł, ale Cullenowie lekko się uśmiechnęli słysząc to dzięki wzmocnionym zmyśle słuchu. Nawet Rose, co było zaskoczeniem dla reszty.

Na drugiej strony sali była Jessica z Bellą i jak można było się domyślić Lauren Mallory – trzy największe plotkary w całym zespole szkół. Chłopak odniósł wrażenie, że dziewczyny nie są przygotowane do ćwiczeń. Wszystkie w pełnym makijażu i rozpuszczonych włosach. Ubrane w skąpe stroje sportowe.

- Choć do nas, Chris – zawołała śmiało Bella Swan. Halliwell skrzywił się.

- Nie dzięki, dobrze mi tutaj – odpowiedział szczerze Chris z nadzieją, że w końcu dadzą sobie spokój.

- Wolisz stać z nimi? – zapytała z pogardą w głosie Lauren.

- Tutaj masz lepsze towarzystwo – zapewniała Jessica.

Chris tylko prychnął.

Na szczęście zaczęły się już zajęcia i Chris nie musiał więcej kontaktować się z plotkarami.

- Na rozgrzewkę, biegniecie przez dziesięć minut wokół sali – poinformował nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego. – Tylko się nie ociągać.

Chris z resztą uczniów zaczął energicznie tuptać naokoło sali gimnastycznej. Nie przepadał za tą formą ćwiczeń. Mimo dobrej kondycji, szybko się męczył. Zdecydowanie wolał ćwiczenia rozluźniające.

Halliwell od samego początku miał wrażenie, że nauczyciel jest bardzo wymagający. Mężczyzna nie był już w sile wieku, ale mimo to nauczał tego przedmiotu. Wysoki, potężny, ale lekko przy kości.

Po męczących biegach, trener nakazał podzielić się na drużyny. Mieli grać w piłkę siatkową. Chris, ku swojej uciesze, został przydzielony do grupy z Alice i Emmettem, przez co miał zapewnioną wygraną.

Po skończonych zajęciach udał się do szatni, by się przebrać. Ćwiczenia były męczące, głównie biegi, więc był spocony – zresztą jak inni uczniowie, oprócz Cullenów. Niestety w szkole nie było pryszniców. Był jednak pozytywny aspekt tego wszystkiego. Mianowicie po trzech jakże niemiłych towarzyszkach makijaż spłynął jak woda po rynnie, przez co reszta uczniów miała ubaw widząc je.

Wolnym krokiem zmierzał ku parkingowi, by udać się do domu.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . Ciąg dalszy nastąpi . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

I oto kolejny, już trzeci rozdział. Jak dotąd najdłuższy. Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłam waszych oczekiwań! Powtarzam po raz kolejny. Im więcej śledzących i dodanych do ulubionych, tym szybsza aktualizacja


End file.
